


Complications

by peja



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: an arrest turns into something quite extraordinary





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's websites: http://peja1956.livejournal.com and http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/search.php?action=recent  
Fandom: XFiles  
Pairing: Alex Krycek, Mulder, Skinner  
Portrayed by: (optional)  
Category: Slash  
Rating: FRM  
Status: complete  
Spoilers: nope  
Series/Sequel: I sincerely hope not, but who knows what evil lurks...  
Brief Summary: an arrest turns into something quite extraordinary  
Warnings: MPreg  
Notes/acknowledgments: this is a response to todays story prompt "It was supposed to be simple, until...." on TenMinutesWithTheMuse  
General thanks to all of you folks who are requesting short fics and improvs in the various fandoms. You're keeping the words flowing.  
Disclaimers:  
Archive: Yes, but ask first, include the complete story and provide a URL to the archive  
Forwarding to other lists: Okay, but keep my name and headers attached. A heads up would be nice as well.  


* * *

Simple... It was supposed to be simple, until suddenly it wasn't simple at all. Until in a topsy-turvy alternate reality the whole fabric of what can and can't be was ripped asunder and cast into a roiling maelstrom of 'what the fuck' non-reality.

 

Big shock there. Alex Krycek and simple are like water and oil. Completely and utterly combustible in a not so very rules of physics kind of way.

 

Fox Mulder had responded to a late night meeting with Walter Skinner. the reason, capture the bane of both men's lives and take him down hard, rules ad regs be damned. Skinner had gotten a mysterious phone call, he'd explained, telling him he could find the devious triple agent at a certain run down rat hole of an apartment complex.

 

A bit of discreet questioning had confirmed that Krycek had gone to ground inside the apartment five months before and had not come out since. Not once. 

 

Food and supplies were delivered by strict schedule. The man in question never opened his door to the delivery people, leaving the payments in an envelope taped to the door, usually minutes before the delivery was made. The delivery folk left their burdens by the door.

 

No one, but no one would ever go near that door even if the supplies remained outside for several hours. Not even with an offer of cash.

 

They claimed the man within was not human. Rumors of demons and possession spiraled around any conversation what included his name.

 

Mulder had chuckled quietly as the riff-raff had waxed romantic about the villainous Kyrcek. Skinner, at his side, had remained quiet and somber. 

 

And in the end, the two FBI agents had formed a plan of attack and mounted their take-down.

 

At precisely 3 A.M. they had drawn their guns and hammered brutally on the door, rattling it on its rusty hinges.

 

The response from inside was a hideous, animal death keen that seemed to go on for far longer than any man could go without taking a breath. 

 

Exchanging shocked glances, they both hit the door, bursting it apart into hundreds of rotted splinters. The inside of the apartment was stark, immaculate in it spartan way. A television, a chaise, a table and chair. Nothing that said this is the person I am. 

 

More importantly, no Krycek. Just that whimpering, primitive sound coming from a room deeper in the apartment.

 

They moved in, minding each other's back. Opening door after empty roomed door until they came to a bedroom containing one roll-away cot. 

 

Contrary to the rest of the immaculate apartment, the cot was stained with fresh blood. A lot of fresh blood.

 

And in a far corner, a bassinet and baby supplies. Toys meant to stimulate a newborn. Bottles, Diapers, everything a new child would need.

 

"What the hell..."

 

Another whimper reached them, somehow weak now, fragile, fading.

 

Something at the door of death.

 

Spurred by the chill tracing down their spines, Mulder and Skinner burst into the room at the far end of the room and skidded to a halt.

 

Krycek had rigged a swing over the over-sized tub designed to hold him in place slightly over the water. His huge belly was distended, contracting as his body struggled to expel...what...A child.. Jesus, god, a child, partially birthed.

 

Krycek never glanced at them as he struggled to support the child's head and manage the strength for one more push.

 

His tears fell freely as, past exhaustion, he slumped back into the sling. "I'm sorry, baby. So very sorry," he croaked, not aware of anything but the life between his thighs. "I can't do it, little one. I can't." His eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Acting on instinct, Skinner sprang across the room and caught the child in gentle hands. "Mulder, help me."

 

Mulder responded to the commands like a man in a drugged haze. 

 

"We need to.." Skinner paused as Krycek's eyes pried open. "You with us, Krycek?"

 

Krycek's head rolled listlessly. "Save ..baby....Please...?"

 

"That's the plan, Krycek. I need you to push."

 

Krycek's head rolled again. "Knife....on the sink. Cut..cut him out."

 

"Not happening, Krycek," Skinner growled, "You hear me, boy? You are going to push. One more time. Do you hear me? You are going to..." 

 

"Don't let him die," Krycek whispered. "Only..only good thing in my life."

 

"Mulder, hold him up." 

 

Mulder helped Krycek curl up and placed his hand on the protruding belly. "Krycek. Focus on my voice, boy."

 

Krycek's head moved listlessly a moment longer, than his eyes locked on Skinner's. Skinner waited a moment, watching and finally saw what he was looking for.

 

"Push. Push hard...That's it... he's coming, Alex. Just a little bit ...Yes." He gently eased the new life free. Grinning broadly, he held the baby for Krycek to see. "A fine healthy boy, Alex."

 

Krycek smiled sleepily, nodding. 

 

"Mulder hand me those clean towels, he's bleeding heavily. We need to pack him, get him to a proper hospital. This boy has a baby to raise


End file.
